Our Spot
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein itachi comes across a depressed deidara, who's thinking of his deceased lover, sasori. itadei, yaoi, oneshot.


Itachi decided to talk a walk outside the base; not only was Kisame gone right now, but the remaining members were giving him a headache. The outdoors seemed like a pretty good idea.

He wandered far away from the base, not really sure where he was heading. He found a small river and proceeded to walk upstream, still not sure exactly where he was going. He heard the water get louder and louder; there must be a waterfall up ahead.

Sure enough, a twenty foot tall tower over water cascaded into the river below, sending up a gentle shower of mist. Itachi stared at the sight for a few moments, silently taking in the surroundings-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The Uchiha's eyes flashed red and darted from side to side, trying to find the source of the explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

He turned to the base of the waterfall and saw the cause of the explosions.

It was a very somber looking blonde.

Itachi's eyes returned to their normal color, and he walked closer, still remaining out of sight. Deidara was sitting on the ground, a small bag beside him. He reached into the bag again, confirming Itachi's suspicions about the contents; it was full of clay.

He watched as the sculptor took the earth into his handmouth, fused it with chakra, and formed a small butterfly. It flapped its wings, flew about ten feet straight up, and exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Deidara stared at the spot the figure had exploded at long after the smoke dissipated, not really looking at anything. The sight was a bit unnerving; Itachi was used to seeing those bright blues eyes flash with joy, a grin spread wide across the young artist's face. Now, Deidara's eyes were listless and dull, his mouth set in a thin line. The blonde reached for the bag again, then stopped and retracted his hand, sighing and lying on the ground, face up. Ok, Itachi couldn't take another minute of this. He quietly emerged from his hiding place, approaching the sculptor. "Deidara."

"Hmm?" the blonde sat up. "Oh. Hi Itachi, un."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, un." The blonde reached into his bag again. "Just sculpting, un." Itachi watched the artist work quietly, and realized that when you saw the figurine close up, it no longer held the fine detail Deidara's sculptures normally possessed. The blonde half-heartedly through the creation into the air, letting it fly a few feet before blowing it up. "I thought you liked this stuff."

"I do, un."

"Then why do you look so depressed?"

The blonde smiled sadly. "You want the truth, un?" he sighed. "I keep expecting to see Sasori walk up and insult my figures, un. He never once thought that they were art, you know."

"I see." Itachi sat on the ground near Deidara. It had been six months since the red head had died, and Deidara had taken his death hard. A month of silence, three months of no art- Itachi realized with a shock that this was probably the first time Deidara had attempted conversation since the puppet master's death. "Deidara, how did you end up all the way out here?"

A thoughtful look crossed the blonde's face, and he turned his head toward the waterfall. "A little further up river, there's an even bigger waterfall, un. Danna showed it to me; it was where we'd go to get inspiration, to talk, to….everything." His eyes drifted towards the ground. "This morning, I decided I wanted to go to that spot again, un. But this is as close as I can get, un. I just can't go back there….knowing Sasori won't come find me, un." The blonde's eyes flooded with tears, but he managed to control himself and not let them spill over.

Itachi unconsciously scooted closer to the blonde. Suddenly, for the first time in years, his conscious spoke up. _"You will not take advantage of this!"_

"_What the-"_

"_It's your conscious, pretty boy."_

"_What did you just call me?!"_

"_Pretty boy, and I also told you to keep your hands of him."_

"_But he's so fucking cute when he's vulnerable!"_

"_That's beside the point. He's emotionally damaged, for PETA's sake!"_

"Itachi, un?" The Uchiha looked at Deidara. The blonde had latched onto his arm. "Thanks for listening, un. It's just…ever since Sasori died, there's been this huge hole in me. I just want to feel better, un."

Itachi and his conscious were both silent for a moment. _"On second thought, forget what I said. Screw his brains out." _Itachi smiled and grabbed Deidara's chin, gently tilting his head up. "Itachi?" The Uchiha didn't answer verbally. Instead, he pressed their lips together.

Deidara struggled for a moment, then went limp and returned the kiss. He pulled away a minute later, a questioning look on his face. "Deidara…" Itachi stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand to see you so torn up. It hurts me." The sculptor's eyes widened. "I've always cared about you like this. And please, just let me try to make you feel better." And with that, he pressed their lips together again, pulling Deidara's body closer to his own.

To his delight, Deidara responded by crawling into his lap, kissing back passionately, months of physical and emotional neglect apparent with each move. Itachi bit his lower lip, pleading entrance into the blonde's mouth. Deidara hesitated, thinking, before slowly opening his mouth. Itachi gently pushed his tongue in, not wanting to scare off the sculptor by moving to fast. His tongue moved around slowly, exploring and memorizing every detail of the blonde's moist cavern. He resisted the urge to grin as Deidara moaned softly into his mouth.

They broke off for air all too soon, and Itachi pushed the blonde onto the ground. Other than a small squeak of surprise, Deidara made no protests. Itachi moved on top of him and kissed him again, although a little more forcefully. He reached down for the hem of Deidara's shirt, gently tugging the article of clothing upwards…

When Deidara grabbed his wrists.

Itachi sighed inwardly and released his hold, trying to pull away. To his surprise, Deidara kept a firm grip on him. "You don't have to stop; just don't freak out, un."

Itachi smirked. "What, are you about to confirm my suspicions that you're really a girl?"

Deidara smirked back. "I wish it were that simple, un." Itachi raised a brow but said nothing, grabbing Deidara's shirt again and pulled it off the blonde. His eyes widened a bit as he saw why the blonde was hesitating; there was a mouth near his heart, sewn shut. Itachi traced his fingers over it, then leaned forward and kissed it. "That all?" And for the first time in many months, he saw a genuine smile on Deidara's face.

Upon realizing he wasn't about to be rejected, Deidara's hands reached up and grasped Itachi's shirt, pulling it off the Uchiha. He barely had time to remove it before Itachi gave him a teeth-crashing kiss. As their bodies rubbed together, he couldn't help smirking. From the feel of it, Itachi was definitely going to need more than kisses.

As if he could read minds, Itachi grasped the blonde's pants and ripped them off, boxers and all, in one swift motion. The sculptor hissed as the cold air brushed his lower region, blushing as he realized Itachi's eyes were hungrily scanning his body. "Itachi, un…"

"Suck." Deidara quickly took in the three fingers that were presented to him, wrapping his tongue slowly around each digit, wanting to make sure they were all evenly coated. Itachi very nearly got a nosebleed at the sight, and soon removed his fingers, slipping them down to Deidara's entrance. He looked at the blonde, then quickly thrust one finger in.

Deidara cried out; he hadn't let anyone touch him since Sasori, after all. Itachi pushed in another finger, then scissored the digits and added the third finger. He paused, watching Deidara and waiting for the sculptor to adjust.

The blonde lay panting on the ground, trying to relax. Slowly, the pain turned to pleasure, and Deidara began squirming. Itachi moved his fingers around, searching for that one spot "AHH!" there. He removed his fingers and moved Deidara's legs apart, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. "Ready?" a slight nod, and the Uchiha thrust in.

Deidara screamed and Itachi hissed. "Dammit, Dei, you're so tight!"

"Sorry, un." They held still for a few minutes as Deidara adjusted. Finally, the sculptor began to fidget, and Itachi took this as a sign to move. He pulled out, then quickly thrust back in. Deidara cried out, but this time from pleasure.

The Uchiha quickly built up a rhythm and slammed into Deidara over and over, forcing the blonde to cry out and moan, head tossing helplessly form side to side. Deidara eventually regained some control and forced his body to sit up, wrapping his arms around Itachi and digging into the weasel's back. "ITACHI!" the blonde screamed as he climaxed on their stomachs. The Uchiha felt Deidara tighten around him and came deep within his new lover moments later.

For a time, all was quiet, save for the sounds of the waterfall and the two Akatsuki members panting. Finally Deidara stood up and walked into the river, presumably to wash himself clean. "I know what you're thinking, un," he stated plainly, face turned away from Itachi.

"What's that?"

"You're thinking I'm a whore for going so far so fast, un." Itachi said nothing, so Deidara continued. "It's just…I've cared about you for a while. Just as friends, though, un. But when danna died….the feelings intensified, un. And I couldn't restrain myself when I found out you felt the same, un." He smiled. "Understand, un?"

"Yes." Deidara jumped as he felt Itachi's arms snake around his waist. He hadn't heard the Uchiha move. The sculptor smirked and turned around to face his lover. "Good. I wonder how Kisame'll take this, un."

"He'll probably want in your pants to."

"WHAT?!" Deidara turned red, then paled. Itachi chuckled and kissed him, pulling them closer. "Relax, there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone touch you. You. Are. MINE."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "What?" the Uchiha asked.

"How the hell do I end up with such possessive boyfriends, un?" Itachi answered by smiling and kissing the blonde again.


End file.
